


Surprised

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cute, Drabble, First Dates, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Hugh Culber, POV Second Person, ShroomDoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted





	Surprised

You were surprised when that rude boy you met in the lecture asked you to get a drink. You were surprised when you really wanted to go. You were surprised when he asked you out again. You were surprised when he started living in your apartment. You weren't surprised when he asked you to marry him, shaking you awake in the middle of the night, the day after war was declared; whispering in his same unsure manner, “Do you want to get married?”

 

The answer, of course, was yes.

  
The answer was soft kisses, and tears from each of you. 


End file.
